


Decisions Made

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, hiding from authorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.prompt fill
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Derek "Nursey" Nurse/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 15





	Decisions Made

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [B_Frizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_frizzy)  
> #9 with poly dmen or.... uh shit. #7? Whatever, the "I've never seen anyone handle that like you did" one for tango/dex or dex/chowder/farmer

Dex shifted slightly, trying to get his arm out from where it was pressed between his and Ransom’s chests.

“Poindexter, stop moving. Now.” Nursey’s voice was a low growl in his ear. It should not be hot, all things considered.

Letting himself be talked into skinny dipping in the hotel pool by Ransom and Holster was one of the worst decisions he’d made in his life. But he was pretty sure the top spot went to hiding in a tiny supply shed with three other d-men when they’d nearly been spotted by a security patrol.

He was just grateful that they’d been clothed at the time. If he’d been sandwiched between Ransom and Nursey, and staring Holster in the eye over Ransom’s shoulder, without the benefit of clothing. Well, spontaneous human combustion may not have ever been observed occurring before, but he was pretty sure it would have happened then. As it was, it was taking all his effort not to think about the warm bodies pressed around him.

He finally managed to get his arm unbent from the weird angle and the ache subsided. He decided a moment later that he should have left it because it was infinitely more difficult not to think about his fellow d-men pressed against him now that that distraction was gone.

“It could be worse. We could have already been swimming.” Holster’s whisper was loud in the still night and both Ransom and Nursey hushed him.

Dex shifted again and tried his best not to think about it. Again. Nursey hissed in his ear and he froze. Slowly, Dex let himself pay attention to the bodies pressed against him instead of fighting to distract himself. It seemed like his brain wasn’t the only one diving into the deep end.

He dragged his hand up along Ransom’s side, slowly bumping over obliques and ribs, watching his dark eyes glint in the low light. When Ransom’s lips parted in a low moan, Dex dipped in to swallow the sound.

Nursey’s and Holster’s twin groans threatened to alert the patrol. Dex rolled his eyes without opening them. Nursey’s hand slid up his abs and Dex had to swallow his own groan.

“Can we get out of this damn closet and back to one of the rooms yet?” The words tumbled out of Ransom’s mouth against his lips and they all stilled, breathing heavy while craning their necks to check if the guard was gone.

Letting himself be talked into skinny dipping in the hotel pool by Ransom and Holster was one of the best decisions Dex’d made in his life.


End file.
